


Here We Are, Finally

by vixy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, a bit of angst a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/vixy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met as kids. They learn to like and eventually love each other... and wait for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Are, Finally

“Here we are.”

There they were. The world had been against them, their families tried to keep them apart, but neither time nor distance could break their bond.

* * *

 

When they met, all those years ago, they were just children, and as different from one another as they could be. Neither of them ever thought they could get along, let alone fall in love.

Hux was eight years old when his father told him a new family had moved next door, and they had a little boy, maybe they could be friends. A few days later, the new neighbors went by Hux’s house to introduce themselves. Hux Sr. greeted them and took their little boy to his son’s room.

“Someone here wants to meet you.” Hux looked up from his book. His father came into his room with a small black-haired boy hiding behind him. Hux rolled his eyes, he thought the new neighbor would be interesting.

“He’s a baby!” Hux complained.

“Be nice, Bren. Ben’s just a few years younger than you. Aren’t you always asking for someone to play with?” Hux Sr. all but shoved the boy inside the room and closed the door.

“Do you want to play, Bren?” The boy said in a low, hopeful voice.

“I don’t play with babies! And don’t call me ‘Bren’! I don’t like it and I don’t like you.” Hux said, standing up from his bed.

“I’m not a baby!” Ben hissed and shoved Hux hard, causing him to lose his balance and hit his head on the wall. Hux started crying and so did Ben until their fathers went in the room and calmed them down.

They didn’t see much of each other at school, but a few months after that disastrous first meeting, their classes went on a field trip, and maybe because they still felt bad and sort of guilty towards one another, they played together. They rolled in the grass, chased after their classmates and when the day ended they decided that maybe the other was not so bad after all.

Some years later they were good friends. Not the kind to be together all the time, but the kind that was always there for each other when it mattered. As they aged, Ben had become quieter, taciturn even. Hux suspected it had to do with his father leaving (Hux wasn’t really sure he’d left but he wasn’t around most of the time). Hux was his own brand of awkward: tall, lanky, red-haired and freckled and with a sassy mouth ready to insult everything and everyone at a second’s notice. It was the snarky remarks, mainly, that made him the target of bullies. But the bullying didn’t last long, because Ben was always there to defend Hux, a loyal bodyguard. Hux pretended not to notice, but he was aware of Ben’s physical changes as well, the small black-haired boy with the sweet voice was now taller than Hux and broader, too.

 When they had enough of their families, they took a walk to that valley where they became friends. They didn’t run or rolled around in the grass anymore (well, maybe just a couple of times) but that field was part of their friendship now.

“I can’t wait to leave.” Ben told Hux one day. “My parents, they just…”

Hux nodded. He understood Ben. He wanted to say that he’d like to leave too but the thought of losing his only friend was too awful. He looked at the ground.

“Where would you go?” Hux asked. Maybe he could go visit Ben one day.

“I don’t know yet. Where would you like to go?” Ben looked at him. Hux’s mouth hung open for a second.

“What? You didn’t think I’d leave you here, you’d die of boredom in a week.” Hux just huffed, pretending to be offended. Ben sensed one of his sarcastic comments coming so he lunged himself at Hux, pinning his arms in a bear hug and they both rolled down a grassy slope yelling and laughing. They came to a stop, Hux pinned beneath Ben. They weren’t laughing anymore. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, their hearts beating fast and then Ben leaned in to kiss Hux. Or maybe Hux had raised his head a couple of inches. That first kissed sealed their fate.

 

Their relationship was a secret. It had to be, Hux warned Ben. And he was right. As soon as Hux Sr. got wind of it, he confronted his son.

“Don’t think you move about unseen.” Hux’s father told him one day. “Whatever it is you are doing with that boy, it ends right now. I’m sending you away.” Hux Sr. left the room, an ominous silence behind him. Hux could’ve said something, he should have, but he knew he’d only make it worse.

 The next day, Hux met Ben at the field. Hux was paler than usual, he’d spent a sleepless night thinking how he would tell Ben he was leaving. He knew if he told him the truth, Ben would do something stupid, maybe even fight his father. And his father would hurt him. No, he wouldn’t dare. Would he? Hux would have to let go because Ben never would.

 “Ben…” Hux began, not looking him in the eye.

“Kylo.”

“What?”

“It’s Kylo now, I am not part of my family anymore.” Kylo explained.

“Right.”

“Sorry, I interrupted you. What did you want to tell me?”

“I’m leaving.”

“What? When? I thought we…”

“No. I’m leaving. Alone.”

“Where?” The despair in Kylo’s voice was evident now.

“I can’t tell you.”

“But how will I see you again?”

“You won’t.” Hux turned away from Kylo. Kylo grabbed Hux by the wrist making him turn back to face him. Hux looked as upset, if not more, than Kylo. Then Kylo realized something.

“You don’t mean this.”

“It doesn’t matter, I’m leaving anyway.”

“It’s your father, isn’t it?” Kylo asked. Hux didn’t answer. “I’ll come with you. Tell me where you’re going. Better yet, let’s go away together like we said.”

“Ben… Kylo… you’re not old enough yet. And I somehow doubt your mother would let you leave to follow me.” Tears streamed down Kylo’s face.

“I will go to you as soon as I can.” Kylo promised.

“I will see you in my dreams.”

 

Years went by. Every attempt to stay in touch had failed. Hux Sr. seemed to be so determined to avoid that, he made sure his son was all but unreachable. He went so far as to try to get his son to marry, but after Hux rather rudely rejected the candidates, he stopped. It was not entirely a sad day for Hux when his father passed away. As soon as he could, he went back to his old house, only to find that the house next door was empty, no sign of its inhabitants. No one could tell Hux where they’d gone. So that was it. After all this time, that was it. And what if he’d found Kylo and he’d moved on. He surely had, Hux thought. He wasn’t sure what was more painful, the idea of somehow knowing that Kylo had forgotten about him or the idea of never seeing him again, unsure of what Kylo felt.

It hadn't been easy for Kylo, either. A week after Hux was gone, he'd tried to run away from home, but he made the mistake of visiting Hux's house attempting to find out where his father had sent him. Hux Sr. caught him snooping around and took him to his mother who kept an annoyingly close eye on him from them on. Kylo became even more reserved, withdrawn, until his mother thought the best thing for him would be to leave that place, and so they did. 

 

Hux spent many months alone in his house, he told himself he wasn’t waiting for Kylo but one day his doorbell rang and Hux realized just how much of a lie that was. A tall man was standing outside, filling the doorframe, he was so broad. Hux went out without a word.  

 They walked together, their hands getting closer with each step, fingers slowly finding their way in the other’s hand.

The field, they were back again. Hux was weary of it, not exactly thrilled to be there again. The last time they had been there it had been to say goodbye. Kylo squeezed his hand to comfort him.

“Could we stop here?” Hux asked, and without waiting for a reply, he let his legs give in, sitting first, and then he lay down on the ground.

“We can go anywhere now.” Kylo whispered to Hux.

“Let me just say goodbye to this place.”

Kylo looked at Hux for a few seconds, he really wanted to keep walking, to keep moving but he couldn’t deny Hux anything. He wouldn’t.

He sat down beside Hux and they both contemplated the clouds moving lazily across the sky.

When was the last time either of them had felt just… happy?

Hux rested his head on Kylo’s shoulder, their hands clasped together once more.

“Do you like it here?”

“I’d like it anywhere, as long as you were there.”

Hux chuckled silently, for himself, but his shoulders moving gave him away.

He’d like it anywhere too, with Kylo. Hux closed his eyes. He felt Kylo smelling his hair. He listened to Kylo’s heartbeat. What else could he possibly ask for? But Hux was still uneasy, he still couldn’t believe they were finally together, he had to remind himself he wasn’t dreaming. They were really there, holding hands, not a care in the world. A glimpse of the old fear gripped him and he squeezed Kylo’s hand tighter.

 “Holding on to you is the best thing I’ll ever do.”

The wind blew colder, Hux didn’t mind, he said he wasn’t bothered but a shiver betrayed him.

Kylo said nothing, he just sighed audibly, as a reproach to Hux and then he shrugged out of his shirt and draped it around Hux’s shoulders.

“Aren’t you cold?” Hux muttered.

Kylo stretched his legs and leaned on one arm –a muscular arm, Hux didn’t fail to notice-, smiling seductively at Hux.

“Show-off”

Hux shifted so his back was to Kylo.

Kylo’s skin was incredibly warm, even though his upper body was exposed. Hux craved this warmth; he snuggled against Kylo, absorbing the heat, basking in it.       

Kylo’s body shielded Hux against the wind and Hux thought he really needed nothing more.

Kylo was smelling Hux’s hair again.

Hux could hear Kylo inhaling deeply. Hux smiled. He tilted his head to look up at Kylo and his forehead received a kiss.

Hux felt happy, utterly happy and loved, deeply loved. The last shreds of apprehension fading away.

“Do you believe in the idea of soulmates?” Kylo asked.

“You know I don’t.” Hux almost scoffed.

“I do. I believe your soul and mine were one once, and that no matter where we go, we will find each other.”

“I will always find you.”

“I will always find you.” Kylo nodded.

“Here we are, finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first collaboration! Thank you Kate (@iwanttoplayguitar) for choosing and drawing such breathtaking art. I hope you like the story.


End file.
